1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast telephoto lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fast telephoto lenses for still cameras, especially 35-mm still cameras have been demanded for indoor sports photography since strobes cannot be used for this purpose. In addition, indoor sports are played in a limited space, so a closest focusing distance image magnification is required to be about -0.1. In order to satisfy the above needs, pictures must be taken will full-aperture, resulting in a decrease in a focal depth. Therefore, a high-performance telephoto lens having no deviations in aberration from infinity to the closest focusing distance when full-aperture is performed is needed.
A conventional telephoto lens having an F-number of 2.0 and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,913, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This telephoto lens has a maximum focal length of about 200 mm. When the telephoto lens is focused on an object at the closest focusing distance, a plurality (two or three) of lens groups are shifted at different speeds by a floating mechanism, thereby obtaining a telephoto lens having an F-number of 2.0 and a focal length of 250 mm. However, at present, the floating mechanism is complicated, thus providing a complicated and large mechanism, and the deviations in aberration are not sufficiently corrected.